Can't Stand it Anymore!
by wallyandkuki34
Summary: Okay this is for week of randomness, for Day 3 and Day 7. Chapter one is for Day 3 and Chapter 2 is for Day 7. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Tada again! Here is my romance story for the week of randomness. I hope you like it!

J Can't stand it anymoreJ

Sector V is now in high school and are now 15 years old. Right now they were getting the books they needed for homework to do at home. (even Wally surprise! Just kidding)

Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby's lockers were on the second floor while Wally and Kuki's were on the first floor. They all met up at Kuki's locker since hers was the closest the door, Wally's wasn't to far away though.( cough so he can cough ''protect'' cough her : ) :P)

Right now our favorite Australian,(no not Steve Irwin! Just kidding :P) After Wally closed his locker he was going to head over to Kuki's locker, which was right across the hall, but stopped after his first step at what he saw.

There leaning against her locker, that was covered from top to bottom in rainbow monkey merchandise, was Kuki Sanban. Kuki Sanban, or Kooks as he usually called her, was his not-so-secret crush.

When he was around Kuki he was usually calm. Well yeah, grumpy and mean but usually not his full hot headed self. But right then he felt like he was on fire. Right next to her leaning on some random person's locker, was Ace.

Ace and Wally have been the enemies from the beginning since they first met. And if you haven't guessed it was over the same thing as why they were enemies now.

Wally was going to go beat him up, but right then his other best friends walked up, Abby Lincoln and Hoagie Gilligan.

''Hey Wally what's up?'' Hoagie said happily. Abby walked up and smirked when she saw Wally glaring at Ace. Hoagie followed both their stares and thought of a something he always wondered.

''How did you start liking Kuki anyway?''

That question sent Wally into deep thought thinking about the day he first met his crush.

*Flashback*

Wally walked into his new classroom, the first thing he saw was a lot of kids playing or talking to their friends. hen he was done looking at them, He moved his attention to the teacher, hat was at her desk probably getting together the lesson for the day, and walked over to her to tell her his name, scowling of course.

''Hey Lady! My name is Wallabee Beatles and I'm new here. Where is my seat?'' Wally said meanly, his scowl getting bigger when he said his embarrassing full name.

You could tell she just came out of college. She had happy smile on her face everywhere, Not scowling and grumpy, and was easily about 22.

The teacher wasn't fazed by his harshness but smiled at him and said Happily, ''Well hello Wallabee! I'm Ms. Apple ( I am hungry :P) and Your seat is next to Hoagie. Please raise your Hoagie.''

A chubby boy about his age maybe older, with a pilot hat on his head and yellow goggles raised his hand in the air while he talked to the other kids at his table.

Wally walked over to their table grumpily. When he got there he saw the other kids at the table. Next to Hoagie sat a uptight looking bald boy sitting as straight as a ruler, on the other side of hoagie sat a cool and calm looking chocolate colored girl, and next to her sat a cheerful Japanese girl.

When he saw the last girl, he instantly had a smile on his face. He was shocked, ever since he heard they had to move he hadn't smiled once. He was confused and quickly scowled again before someone saw.

He sat down in between her and the bald boy. It was silent for awhile until Hoagie decided to speak.

''Hi my name is Hoagie P. Gilligan Junior'' He told Wally smiling and holding out his hand for him to shake. Wally nodded and shook his hand while saying, ''Wally Beatles.''

The next to speak was the chocolate colored girl, '' Abby Lincoln is Abby's name.'' Wally just nodded at her, expecting he heard him say his name to Hoagie. (Unlike Bob Vance from the Office, ''Bob Vance, Vance refrigeration)

Wally then looked at the bald boy next to him. The bald boy was about to speak but was cut off by the Japanese girl.

''Hi Wally! My name is Kuki Sanban!'' She said excitedly. Wally had to hold back a smile, he couldn't help it this girl practically overflowed with happiness. Wally nodded at her and turned to the bald boy again.

Nigel frowned at being cut off but shrugged it off and said his name with a slight smile, while holding out his hand, '' Nigel Uno.''

Wally shook his hand and lowered in his seat. Nobody noticed but he was secretly staring at Kuki He watched as she happily kept chatting to the others and him. He looked down under the table and saw her kicking her feet excitedly. He just had to smile because of her. He could easily say she was cute and nice. His smile faded some when he thought 'Oh great I just came here and I already have a crush..'

*Flashback ends*

Wally was pulled out of thought when he saw his other best friends, trying to get his attention. At the moment Abby was snapping her fingers in his ear and Hoagie was waving his hand in front of his face.

He scowled and pushed Hoagie's hand out of his face and asked rudely, '' What do you guys want?''

Hoagie frowned and defended them both saying, '' we were trying to see of you were okay! You just kept looking at the ceiling. You have been like that for 5 minutes.''

Wally sighed and said, '' sorry I was just thinking.''

They both smiled at him, but then Abby smirked and said,'' are you sure it was cause you were thinking? Not cause of them.'' She pointed over to Kuki and Ace who were still talking.

Wally looked at them and growled. He kept looking at them, feeling fire burn inside him again. He felt his blood boil, his heart beat painfully, his fists clenching, and his toes curled.

He walked up to both if them. Kuki saw him and said, ''Hi Wall-'' but was cut off by Wally. No he didn't go up and punch ace in the face but instead came up and kissed his crush on the lips. Everyone's eyes widened at that. Kuki's eyes were the widest of all but soon slowly shut her eyes and kissed him back.

Ace got over shock right away and glared at Wally with fire in his eyes but then looked at Kuki. He closed his eyes sadly and turned around, walking away knowing he finally lost Kuki to Wally.

As soon as Wally put his lips on Kuki's he felt sparks, ( I know cheesy but hey its supposed to be fluffy) and knew he had a crush on the right girl. His girl. They finally parted for air, if it wasn't for the need for oxygen they would have stayed like that forever.

Kuki's violet eyes looked up into his emerald ones questioning him. Wally just smiled at her lovingly before saying, ''I just couldn't stand it anymore.''

Kuki giggled and smiled at him lovingly too, before they kissed again.

But what they did not realize was what they thought was just a crush was really love.

Here's my romance one-shot! This is for Day 3 of the week of randomness! Hey if it was bad don't be afraid to tell me I want to get better :P Review Review Review!


	2. Kuki's POV

Hiya! Sadly this is for the last day of randomness week : ( . Anyway this is for Random day! I decided to do another part to Can't stand it anymore. You know the first part that was kind of from Wally's POV for Day 3 and this one which is from Kuki's POV is for Day 7.

Hope you like it! It was a lot of fun writing for Random week and I hope you all liked my stories for the whole week! It was a lot of fun writing them! I cant believe I did the whole week, I thought I would only get to do about 3 or 4 days but I did them all! I'll write some more when I think of another story and I bet your getting bored with this so on to the story!

J Can't stand it anymore Kuki's POV J

Kuki's POV

I was at my locker getting my homework and when I was done I shut the door, but when I shut it I didn't know that Ace was behind it. I think I jumped so far out of my skin I think I hit the ceiling. I checked my hair for some dust , nope nothing.

I turned back to the Latino boy that was behind my locker door and forced a smile on my face.

' oh this is going to be hard..'

''Hi Ace!'' I said with a fake smile. I know he could be a nice guy, but he flirts all the time! I liked him a little when I met him, but that went away when I got to know him.

''Hey babe'' Ace said flirty with his Spanish accent. I looked down at my shoes as I rolled my eyes, my parents always said be polite to people.

I looked up again and forcefully smiled again while I asked him, ''So why are you here, Ace?''

He smiled at me and said ''Nothing really, I just wanted to see you.''

''Oh, Thanks'' I told him awkwardly. I guess Ace sensed the awkward silence and decided to break it with a joke.

''What's brown and sticky?'' He joked.

''What?'' I said happily even though on the inside I was really bored.

''a stick!'' he said laughing a lot. He was laughing so loud he was getting attention I didn't want. Feeling awkward, I started laughing a fake laugh. This was the same joke Hoagie told a few days ago, it wasn't very good.

He finally stopped laughing after a couple of minutes and smiled at me. He was smiling at me that way he does to every girl he wants. Any girl would swoon at that, but too bad for him I already have my eyes on someone else.

My mind wandered as I thought back to the day I met him. The day I met Wallabee Beatles. ( it's the same flashback, but from Kuki's POV)

*Flashback*

I was sitting at my usual table I sat at with my friends, Nigel Uno, Hoagie P. Gilligan, and Abby Lincoln. I was telling them about the new rainbow monkey that was coming out that weekend, when I was cut off by the teacher speaking to Hoagie.

''Please raise your hand Hoagie'' (haha got it this time KNDFANGIRL :D)

Hoagie had a confused expression but raised his hand anyway. I was going to continue talking about the rainbow monkey, but then I saw him. I saw the short aggressive blond that will soon turn into my crush heading our way.

He came and sat in the seat that was the only one left, The seat between me and Nigel. He introduced himself and I learned that his name was Wally Beatles.

Later on when we were KND I figured out it was really Wallabee when his mom called the tree house one day to come home for dinner. ' I like that name' I thought to myself after learning it.

The others introduced themselves, but before Nigel could introduce himself, I couldn't hold it in anymore and I excitedly told him my name.

''Hi Wally! My name is Kuki Sanban!''

I saw the side of his lip quiver up for a second, but immediately went back down. I smiled at that and acted like I didn't see it. I went back to talking to everyone, while I kicked my legs happily. But even if my mouth was talking about something else, my mind kept thinking about Wally.

I even found myself stealing glances at him, I immediately moved my eyes to somewhere else. Too bad for me my eyes decided to look at his sun-kissed hair. I blushed and hid my face behind my rainbow monkey I had with me, so Wally and the others couldn't see my face.

When I was sure my blush was gone I put the rainbow monkey back down and started thinking again.

'did I really get a crush on a guy I just met…' I smiled and kept thinking about it for the rest of the day.

*Flashback ends*

I shook my head and remembered Ace was still talking to me. I looked at him, and he was going on and on about something I didn't know about. I rolled my eyes under my bangs and thought ' wow he didn't even noticed that I probably zoned-out for about five minutes. What a friend…'

Ace kept going on and on, I was feeling bad about not listening when he was first talking so I tried to get a hint of what we were- well what he was talking about, but I couldn't understand any of it.

I got bored and looked around for my friends, we always met up at my locker, and I saw them over at Wally's locker. I saw Abby and Hoagie holding Wally back, while saying stuff to him. His face was all red from anger which made me giggle

''What?'' Ace asked and stopped saying whatever he was talking about. I shook my head at him, saying ''Nothing.'' Ace looked at me weirdly before going back to what he was saying. I soon saw Wally heading over and tried to greet him but was cut off.

''Hi Wall-''

Then I felt his lips on mine, I was shocked at the sudden contact but soon melted into his arms that were around me. I kissed him back with as much passion, and put my arms around his neck. To me it felt perfect, like a Happily Ever After ending in the fairy tale books I read when I was younger.

I heard Hoagie and Abby laugh a couple feet away and I cracked my eyes open a bit to see them smiling at us before walking to the main entrance of the school. I turned my eyes to look at Ace, but he wasn't there anymore. I felt guilty, but I decided to tell him how I really felt towards him tomorrow.

I don't know if he felt the sparks I felt but I hope he did. We soon parted for loss of air, but we stayed in the same position. I moved my violet eyes to look up into his beautiful emerald ones. I was curious to why he kissed me out of the blue.

He chuckled and smiled at me lovingly, I could practically see the love radiating from that smile.

He just told me, ''I couldn't stand it anymore.''

I felt my stomach twist and my heart beat get faster when he said that. I returned the same smile to him before we kissed again with the same passion as the first one.

I didn't know that one day I would end up falling in love with him and the same for him for me. I did not know that we would end up getting married and I would keep falling in love with him again and again everyday for the rest of our lives.

How was it? Yea it was really fluffy but I wanted to make it special for the last day of randomness! I hope you liked it! Kuki was a little Ocness and I'm sorry about that and the same for Ace to any Ace fans. Happy Randomness Week! And Review! Sorry no food today me and my friend BlueButterflyKisses84 kind of ate it all. Sorry! :D don't forget to go look at her stories too by the way. They're awesome! Oh and look at these people's pages too, they're stories are awesome too!

Fearofchicken13

KNDFANGIRL

randomkid2012

KNDnumbuh007

Think Purple 54

There are more, but those are all I can think right now! They're stories are awesome!


End file.
